Mi verdadero amor
by osirisardlay
Summary: Una historia inspirada en la novela original de Nagita: Candy. El Príncipe de la Colina (2019), que trata de una situación alterna en la que Candy se compromete con Terry, pero al final descubre quién ha sido verdadero amor en todo ese tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

─Pero Candy no estés triste, por fin llegó el momento de ese abrazo que tanto anhelaste y que no había podido ser.

─No te preocupes por mí, yo seré feliz mientras sepa que también tú lo eres, además sé que él cuidara bien de ti. Mañana partiré en el primer tren. Tal vez a un rumbo desconocido pero me iré a buscar mis sueños, iré con los brazos y el alma abierta, dispuesto a dar y a recibir amor...después de todo de eso se trata la vida, ¿No es así, Candy?

_Casi que puedo ver tus enormes ojos desconcertados, asomando el llanto, en ellos se refleja el brillo eterno de la esperanza que siempre ha estado en ti.  
Oh Candy hoy puedo sentir la enorme pena de una despedida que me hace entender lo que siempre supe y callé. ¿Cómo puedo consolar a mi corazón, si muy bien sé que por años en tu mente estuvo grabado ese adiós que nunca mereciste decir?_

_De manera inconsciente repito tu nombre queriendo calmar esta ansiedad que causa el saber que ya no estaré más para ti... Me voy arrastrando la más profunda tristeza, el remordimiento de saber que tal vez fui un egoísta conmigo mismo al no haberte confesado que, sin que lo pretendieras te adueñaste de mis sentimientos, que todo lo bueno que hay en mí, es gracias a ti mi querida Candy._

_Sin embargo sé que ya es demasiado tarde para decirte lo inmenso de este amor que hoy me hace llorar a causa de esta despedida. Hoy el sol brilla radiante para ti, mientras que para mi sentir, es un eclipse que está acabando conmigo.  
No Candy, sé que nunca sabrás cuanto te amo y ahora eso es… lo mejor._

En la noche antes de empezar el exquisito banquete la señora Eleanor Baker pidió la palabra y felizmente hizo el anuncio que todos esperaban el compromiso entre Terry y Candy ya era un hecho, al terminar el banquete siguió el baile esa noche los presentes disfrutaron de la música clásica y los romances parecían avivarse dentro de sus corazones.

Candy preguntó a Albert si disfrutaba de la fiesta, Albert asintió con su cabeza, las palabras parecían no poder salir de su boca un nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho hacía imposible la comunicación, al fondo Candy escuchó su canción favorita y sin pensarlo un momento le pidió a Albert acompañarla a bailar tan magnífica pieza. Albert en su ya presionado dolor, intentó rechazar la petición de la pecosa.

-Pequeña, sería correcto si esta, tu canción favorita la bailas con tu prometido.

-Albert no hay en este mundo quien merezca más compartir mis emociones por este vals que tú.

Candy sin imaginar si quiera el poder de sus palabras fue llevada hasta el medio de la pista y abrazándose a Albert bailó su vals favorito, sin darse cuenta ambos sólo se dejaron llevar por la música, juntándose en un abrazo que parecía enternecer. Todos los presentes los veían maravillados, ellos parecían flotar y los sentimientos que fueron capaces de transmitir, dejaron extasiados a los que atentos los observaban.

-Oh Albert, nunca supe que fueras tan bueno bailando.

-Cierto Candy, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí y quizás ya no haya oportunidad que las sepas.

-¿A qué te refieres Albert?

-Candy yo te...

-Candy te he estado buscando ¿Me permite mi prometida bailar esta pieza? 

-¡Terry!

-Es una hermosa fiesta, anda Candy ve y disfruta tu momento junto a tu prometido.

-¿Estás bien, Albert?

Terry parecía haber intuido los sentimientos que lastiman a Albert.

-¡Sí, claro. Tal vez sea efecto del vino y mi poca costumbre de beberlo, ahora vayan y disfruten, ¡la noche es para ustedes!

Tomada del brazo de su prometido Candy bailó emocionada. Sin embargo no podía olvidar la expresión de Albert.

Alcanzados por el amanecer, uno a uno los invitados se fueron despidiendo. Eleanor acompañó a Candy hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

Albert, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, en nombre de nuestra amistad y por el amor que cada uno siente por Candy. Debemos aclarar algunas cosas. Acompáñame, por favor a caminar.

-¡Dime Terry de que quieres hablar?

-¡Albert!, ¿tú amas a Candy, cierto?

-¡Perdóname Terry! Jamás le faltaría a nuestra amistad y es por eso que he tomado la decisión de partir temprano, dejando todo atrás, siento mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, tal vez me preceden, en nombre de nuestra amistad te pido que me perdones. Prometo hacerme a un lado. Candy ya no necesita más de su tutor y sé que ahora que tú estás con ella la cuidaras por mí.

-¡Albert confío en ti. Sé que jamás vas a faltar nuestra amistad y sé muy bien que puedes comprender lo que siento por Candy. En todos estos años nada cambió en mí. La esperanza de un día encontrarla y decirle que aún la quería me mantuvo en pie todo este tiempo; aunque te aprecio mucho como amigo no podría volver a renunciar a Candy por nadie.

-Terry sé muy bien lo que han pasado a través de todo este tiempo y conozco el sentir de Candy por ti. Siempre estuve a su lado para darle consuelo y ánimo cuando más ella lo necesitó y siempre veía tu sombra reflejada en sus anhelos. Yo no podría aspirar al amor de Candy y es por eso que me voy para no volver.

-Lo siento mucho Albert, más sinceramente agradezco tu sacrificio, demuestras la nobleza de tu corazón.

─¡Adiós Terry!

Así, en la fría madrugada Albert caminó por las calles solitarias dejando pedazos de su alma en el camino, sin poder contener sus lágrimas, los recuerdos golpeaban su corazón, mientras avanzaba hacía el hotel, sus pensamientos lo herían aún más.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

-La he perdido.

Se decía a sí mismo, se recriminaba nunca haberla tenido. Ebrio de alcohol y dolor, sin voluntad propia, cayó en la cama. Deseó poder dormir para así poder olvidar por un momento aunque fuera ese dolor que lo ahogaba. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder, empezó sus gestiones para dejar todo en orden, luego de finalizar la carta poder para Georges. Comenzó a arreglar su equipaje y al llegar la mañana con el fulgor del sol, partió sin rumbo conocido.

-¡Me parece maravilloso que Annie y Archie vengan a celebrar su aniversario de boda junto con nosotros, Terry!

-¡Sí, Candy lo que te haga feliz a ti para mí está bien, muy a pesar de mi poca relación con Archie, sé que verlos y pasar tiempo junto con ellos te hará bien!

Tras horas de espera en la estación, se escuchó la algarabía por el reencuentro de los tres jóvenes.

¡Candy, Candy!  
-¡Hola, Candy!  
-¡Archie, Annie!

-¡Oh, Archie te sienta muy bien esa barba y ese bigote!

-¡Mírate Annie no ha cambiado nada, seca tus lágrimas; aún eres la misma chica llorona...!

Horas más tarde al encontrarse sola, la tristeza, las dudas se apoderaron del corazón de Candy, luego de buscar a Albert en el hotel y que la recepcionista le informara que el Señor Ardlay, había dejado el hotel la madrugada del día anterior.

-Lo siento señorita White, el señor Ardlay no dijo nada al respecto de su partida, pero si le sirve saberlo, el otro caballero que lo acompañaba; aún sigue hospedado en este hotel.

"Albert ¿Dónde estás? Necesito verte ahora mismo, Oh, Albert ¿Porqué te has ido? Le enviaré una nota a Georges, él tiene que saberlo".

_Querido Georges, he intentado poder comunicarme con Albert y todo esfuerzo ha sido en vano, ¿puedes ayudarme brindándome información acerca de él, por favor? _

_Impacientemente Candy._

_Señorita Candy:_

_Por voluntad del señor Albert debe venir a mi oficina a tratar asuntos delicados, referentes a la herencia del señor William A. Ardlay.  
La espero pronto._

_Georges._

"¿A qué se refiere Georges con eso de la herencia? ¡No cabe duda que Albert es un hombre misterioso, todavía tengo el recuerdo de sus palabras después de nuestro baile!".

Los días iban pasando, el desanimo de Candy pronto se hizo notar por su mejor amiga.

-¡Candy acompáñame a caminar¡

─¡Enseguida te acompaño!

-¡Candy, tengo algo que contarte!

-¡Dime Annie ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Candy: Estoy esperando un bebé!

¡Oh, Annie esto es maravilloso!

-¡Archie aún no lo sabe, pienso decírselo el día de nuestro aniversario, será su regalo!

-¡Me parece un regalo maravilloso! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, voy a ser tía, que felicidad inmensa siento, gracias por confiar en mí, Annie!

Tras el efusivo abrazo, Annie miró con seriedad a Candy, ella entendía lo que sucedía en el interior de su amiga casi hermana.

-¡Candy hay algo más de lo que te quiero hablar y es sobre tu compromiso con Terry!

-Dime ¿De qué se trata?

-Candy aunque los años nos alcancen, tú no has cambiado y yo que te conozco bien. Sé que no eres feliz, que hay sentimientos en tu corazón que todavía no conoces o no has comprendido aún. 

-¡Annie!

-¡Sí, Candy!, en estos pocos días que he pasado junto a ti, he podido ver que huyes casi involuntariamente de Terry, con sutileza y dulzura sólo lo dejas pasar...  
Por otro lado sé que el hecho de que Albert se haya ido sin despedirse, también es un factor de tristeza para ti, pero Candy como una esposa devota y enamorada te haré saber que al matrimonio debes llegar segura de tus sentimientos, porque lejos de ayudarles a crecer la convivencia con alguien a quien no amas sólo podría arruinar la relación. ¡Vamos Candy!, ¿qué pasa contigo? Sabes que cuentas con mi amistad, que puedes abrir tu corazón y sincerarte, yo te escucharé y prometo tratar de ayudarte.

Candy casi sin saber por qué rompiendo en llanto, abrazó a Annie y con voz entrecortada trató de asimilar lo que le ocurría.

-¡Annie, por mucho tiempo estuve sujeta a la ilusión del amor que un día sentí o creí sentir por Terry! Me aferré tanto a ese pensamiento que no pude ver más allá de lo que me rodeaba. Hoy ya siendo su prometida debo confesarte que aún no he podido ser capaz de abrazarlo, ese abrazo que esperaba en mí, casi impaciente por él, cuando estoy a solas con él siento temor de que me abracé, involuntariamente rechazo sus brazos y no puedo evitar que la vergüenza se apodere de mí... ¡Oh Annie que difícil es para mí lo que ahora estoy viviendo!, saber que por tanto tiempo esperé por esto, sólo para darme cuenta que era una etapa que ya había llegado a su fin, luego pienso en Terry y en lo que él sufrió a causa de nuestras separación y sé que él no se merece ser parte de mis recuerdos; es por eso que sigo adelante con este compromiso, aunque a veces sienta que la vida se me va... Y por encima de todo, Annie, está Albert.  
¡Oh Albert cuánto te extraño! ¿Por qué se fue sin decirme nada?  
¿A caso no pudo imaginar si quiera lo mucho que lo extrañaría?  
¡Mi vida está tan llena de él, de sus detalles, de nuestras pláticas y de sus sonrisas, que ahora que no está me siento vacía y triste!

-Lo siento tanto, quizás debas empezar por allí, en tratar de definir lo que Albert significa para ti

─¡Annie!

-Sí, Candy, quizás te has...

-¡Candy querida los modistos llegaron, date prisa!

─¡Sí, Señora Eleanor, ahorita la alcanzo!

─Debo ir con la madre de Terry, gracias por escucharme Annie y nuevamente felicidades por tu bebé.

-Candy, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, nuestra plática, queda pendiente.

-Listo, señorita Candy, ya puede salir para que la vean con su vestido de novia. 

-Gracias señor, Emmanuelles.

─¡Me parecen hermosas las telas que escogiste para tu vestido, al parecer esto te estreso un poco, Candy querida, te sugiero que tomes un descanso antes de seguir con los preparativos para la boda!

Candy se limitó a responder con una tímida sonrisa, pero en su mente solo había un anhelo y estaba decidida a hacerlo prioridad por sobre la boda.

-¡La señorita, Candice White desea verlo!

-¡Hágala pasar de inmediato, por favor!

-¡Oh Georges, dígame de una vez dónde está Albert, por favor, se lo suplico, mi atormentado corazón ya no soporta más el no saber nada de él! 

-¡Candy, lo siento, pero es una orden estricta del señor Albert mantener en completo secreto su destino actual, no puedo contradecirlo esta vez, señorita Candy!

Georges muy atentamente le prestó su pañuelo a Candy para que secara sus lágrimas.

-¡Entiendo que no pueda brindarme esa información, Georges, pero al menos dígame: ¿por qué se fue Albert de esa forma tan cruel y más en estos momentos que tanto lo necesito?! ¡Dígamelo, George, dígamelo!

Candy se asió fuertemente a la solapa de Georges, mientras se derramaba en llanto desesperado.

-¡Lo siento, señorita Candy, pero es algo que sólo él puede decirle! Ahora si me permite necesito que tratemos asuntos directos con su apellido y la herencia del señor Albert. Es la voluntad del señor William Albert Ardlay que siendo usted libre según su mayoría de edad, siga conservando el apellido Ardlay, por lo tanto me hice cargo de arreglar los papeles para que usted quedé registrada legalmente con el apellido Ardlay. Siguiendo con la voluntad del señor William Albert Ardlay se le declara como legítima heredera universal de los bienes y riquezas de la familia Ardlay. Le ruego señorita Candy que firme estos documentos para seguir con el debido protocolo ─Candy pensó: "¡Albert! ¿Por qué haces esto?"─ ¡Espere señorita, Candy! ─En vano Georges trató de detenerla.

Candy parecía correr con pasos pesados hacia la desesperanza, no podía entender ¿El por qué de su dolor?

─¡Albert, Albert, Albert! ─Incapaz de pronunciar más palabras que el nombre de su amigo y benefactor, se desgarraba en llanto, una vez más las noches se le iban en insomnio, al no saber nada de su querido Albert.

─¡Candy, ya levántate dormilona hoy es un día muy especial y espero que lo puedas compartir conmigo también!

-¡Espérame Archie, ya casi estoy lista!

─¿Candy, a caso no dormiste bien? ¡Tus ojos parecen hinchados y muy tristes!

-¡No es nada, es producto de la locura por la boda!

-¡Ven Candy, acompáñame a buscar un regalo muy especial para mi amada Annie!

-¡Genial! Sé de una tienda en la que podrás encontrar el regalo perfecto para tu esposa.

-Entonces vámonos de una vez en mi auto, no quiero esperar más. Candy, ahora que ya estamos solos siento que debo hablarte de algo...

─¡Dime Archie!

─Candy por muchos años yo estuve enamorado de ti, reventaba en celos al pensar que tus sentimientos eran para Terry. Sin embargo por respeto a tus sentimientos callé todo lo que sentía, sólo Dios y Stear sabían bien mi sufrimiento... Pero un buen día decidí dejar todo eso atrás y darme la oportunidad de aprender a amar a Annie y ella con su amor me fue ganando día a día, hasta que comprendí y acepté que no quería pasar mi vida a lado de alguien más que no fuera ella. Candy el amor es similar a la rosa Dulce Candy, necesita de cuidados a diario, sé que Anthony está seguro de eso en donde quiera que se encuentre. El amor verdadero no vive de recuerdos por muy hermosos que estos hayan sido, tienes que entender que somos de aquella persona que nos ha acompañado a diario, que con ternura ha secado nuestras lágrimas y calmado nuestros pesares, sé que la felicidad que tu anhelas vivir, no está presente contigo, búscala Candy, donde sea que se encuentre búscala.

Sin saber ¿Por qué? el nombre de Albert invadió los pensamientos de Candy, remarcando aún más su dolor.

-¡Oh, Archie, me siento muy confundida, tengo miedo de que todo me salga mal, no quiero herir a nadie!

-¡Candy, entonces empieza por no herirte a ti misma, los que realmente te amamos lo vamos comprender!

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Esa tarde Candy tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida, estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Esta vez no daría marcha atrás.

-¡Candy te ves muy bella está noche, tus pecas parecen engalanar tu vestido!

-¡Terry ya deja mis pecas, yo las amo!

−¡¿Te pasa algo Candy?! Te siento distante; aunque estés aquí conmigo!

−¿Terry cómo fue que pudiste mantener vivo tu amor por mí a través del tiempo y la distancia?

-¡Candy!

-¡Necesito que me ayudes, responde mi pregunta, por favor, no quisiera herirte, por eso tengo que estar segura de lo que siento!

-¡Candy, yo fui similar a un pájaro que es encerrado en una jaula!, lo único que siempre tuve presente eran los recuerdos de lo vivido contigo, de esa manera me impedía a mí mismo sentir amor por Susana, muy a pesar de todo lo que ella hacía por conquistarme. Pensaba que tú también estarías sufriendo por nuestra separación. Cuando sentía algún tipo de agrado por Susana, sentía que te fallaba y simplemente dejé pasar todo eso, hasta que llegó el día de nuestro reencuentro, ya era un hombre libre de compromisos y realizado artísticamente. No, no llores Candy, puedo entender lo que ahora estás pasando, no tienes que sacrificarte por mí, es más doloroso saberte aquí conmigo y que tus pensamientos vuelen sin rumbo conocido en busca de alguien más. Alguien que supo ganarme tu amor, no hay culpables en esta historia Candy, sé agradecer las cosas buenas. Aprendí a decirles adiós cuando es necesario, no soy yo quien te haría infeliz nuevamente.

-¡Oh, Terry! Perdóname, por favor.

-¡No hay nada que perdonar, eres libre para volar en búsqueda de tu felicidad! Es mi honor más grande darte esas alas a través de la ruptura de nuestro compromiso. Ve a ser esa Tarzán con pecas decidida que va por su amor, sin importa lo que le cueste.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti Terry, qué harás ahora?

-¡No te preocupes Candy! Soy un sobreviviente a tus despedidas. Tengo una carrera que me apasiona, un público al que amo y me debo, de igual manera seré feliz.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Georges.

−¡Señorita no puede entrar sin ser anunciada!

−Lo siento señor, no pude detener a la señorita.

-¡No hay problema, déjeme a solas con la señorita Candice White!

−Dime Candy ¿Qué te trae con tanta prisa.

-¡Georges realmente necesito saber dónde está Albert!, te lo suplico, por favor. Solo encontrándolo podré quitar esta agonía que me invadió desde que supe que se había ido... Georges te estoy diciendo que amo a Albert, que es la mitad de mi vida. Sin él las tardes mueren sin sentido y junto con ellas muero yo cada día, por favor Georges apiádate de mí. ¡Se me hace tarde la vida para buscarlo y decirle que lo empecé a amar sin darme cuenta! Aunque no sé si él sienta lo mismo por mí, estoy segura de que tengo que decírselo para terminar con este sufrimiento.

-Señorita Candy, debo confesarle que cuando trasgredí las órdenes del señor Albert, al revelarle aquél día donde lo podía encontrar, lo hice por tener pleno conocimiento del amor que él siente por usted, por eso cuando usted me dijo que él había dado la orden de que se casara con Neal supe que todo era un mal entendido y no dudé ni por un segundo en hacerla llegar hasta donde él estaba, sin importarme si él estaba listo para revelarle la verdad acerca de su identidad. Ahora tomo sobre mí esa responsabilidad nuevamente, tenga señorita Candy, la encontré tirada en los papeles desechados del Señor Albert y está dirigida a usted.

-¡Oh, es una carta de Albert!

_Amada Candy:_

_¡Siento en mi corazón tener que despedirme de ti sin decírtelo, el amor es un misterio ¿Sabes? Se manifiesta a nosotros como mejor le plazca, sin importarle si seremos correspondidos o no._

_Esta vez me voy lejos. No creo poder regresar, a no ser que un día sea capaz de mirarte a los ojos y, no sentir más este amor que por hoy vive en cada espacio de mi ser...Pero Candy no estés triste, por fin llegó el momento de ese abrazo que tanto anhelaste, que no había podido ser._

_No te preocupes por mí, yo seré siempre feliz mientras sepa que también tú lo eres. Además sé que él cuidara bien de ti._

_Mañana partiré en el primer tren, tal vez a un rumbo desconocido pero me iré a buscar mis sueños, iré con los brazos y el alma abierta, dispuesto a dar y a recibir amor...después de todo de eso se trata la vida, ¿No es así, Candy?_

_¡Casi que puedo ver tus enormes ojos desconcertados!, asomando el llanto, en ellos se refleja el brillo eterno de la esperanza que siempre ha estado en ti._

_Oh, Candy hoy puedo sentir la enorme pena de una despedida que me hace entender lo que siempre supe y… callé. ¿Cómo puedo consolar a mi corazón, si muy bien sé que por años en tu mente estuvo grabado ese adiós que nunca mereciste decir?_

_Casi inconscientemente repito tu nombre queriendo calmar esta ansiedad que causa el saber que ya no estaré más para ti..._

_Me voy arrastrando la más profunda tristeza, el remordimiento de saber que tal vez fui un egoísta conmigo mismo al no haberte confesado que sin querer te adueñaste de mis sentimientos, que todo lo bueno que hay en mí es gracias a ti mi querida Candy. Sin embargo, sé que ya es demasiado tarde para decirte lo inmenso de este amor que hoy me hace llorar a causa de esta despedida, hoy el sol brilla radiante para ti, mientras que para mi sentir, es un eclipse que está acabando conmigo._

_No Candy, sé que nunca sabrás cuanto te amo y ahora eso es lo mejor._

-¡Albert, Albert también me ama y está sufriendo al pensar que me casaré con Terry!

-Señorita Candy, en este sobre está la dirección exacta del señor Albert. También hay dinero para que usted pueda viajar cuando guste hacerlo.

-¡Gracias Georges, gracias, gracias, gracias!

"¡La señorita Candy, tan efusiva como siempre!"

Al regresar al hotel, Candy empacó enseguida, no podía esperar más.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

─Annie, Archie, les pido perdón por no quedarme con ustedes, pero tengo que irme cuanto antes, también siento mucho no haberme podido disculpar con la señora Eleanor que se portó tan bien conmigo y no poder despedirme de Terry para agradecerle una vez más lo que hizo por mí.

-No te preocupes Candy la señora Eleanor comprendió bien lo que tú sientes y ella se encargó de avisar a los medios de comunicación la anulación del compromiso de ustedes. También habló conmigo, me hizo saber que su aprecio a ti sigue intacto y que espera que seas feliz.

-¡Annie, la señora Eleanor es muy dulce y buena!

-Candy, por otra parte, Terry te dejó esta carta. Tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar y limar asperezas, después de todo él ha demostrado ser un caballero.

-¡Archie, gracias por tu noble gesto! También Felicidades porque vas a ser padre, estoy tan emocionada, te prometo que seré la mejor tía, consentiré mucho a su hijo.

-¡Lo sé muy bien Candy, no tienes ni que decirle, Annie me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra al darme la noticia de que seré padre!

-¡Ahora ve a descansar Candy, que mañana te espera el inicio de un largo y agotador viaje!

_Candy._

_Te escribo para sincerarme contigo, debo decirte que muchas veces me comporté de manera mezquina con Susana negándome a mi mismo los sentimientos que tenía por ella, cuando murió sentí que con ella había muerto parte de mi felicidad y así ha sido desde entonces. Creo que por eso más no insistía ante tu rechazo, porque sin querer podía comprender lo que tú sentías por mí en esos momentos.  
Hoy a través de esta pequeña carta me siento libre de los recuerdos que un día me ataron a ti y de lo que pudo ser con Susana.  
_

_Siento que puedo esperar nuevamente amar a alguien más, sin pensar más que en mí y en ella._

_Espero que puedas encontrar lo que buscas, ojalá y tu destino esté en alguna selva o jungla para facilitarte tu búsqueda._

_Hasta siempre T.G._

"Terry, siempre tomándome el pelo, nuestros sentimientos fueron iguales alguna vez, pero la vida nos demostró más de una vez que, nuestro destino no era estar juntos. Ahora puedo ver con claridad lo diferente que siempre fuimos. Recuerdo como si fuera ahora mismo, cuando me encontraste sentada en un árbol en la colina de Pony, me sentí feliz de volver a verte, pero a la vez casi de inmediato se me hizo un vacío en el corazón, sentimientos encontrados por querer abrazarte y a la vez dudar de hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente nuestra conversación":

-¿Qué haces metida en ese corral?

-¡Ayudo a las hermanas en los quehaceres de la granja, hay varios animales que recién nacieron, necesitan de cuidados especiales. Albert tiene experiencia en el cuido de animales, me ha enseñado todo al respecto. Una enfermera de mi categoría no hace distinción cuando de pacientes se trata, eso lo aprendí del doctor Martín!

-Ja, ja, ja. En ese caso prefiero quedarme parado aquí observándote como les das la batalla a esos animales para administrarles su medicamento. Espero que puedas terminar pronto, para invitarte a desayunar.

-¡Las hermanas se encargan de servir el desayuno temprano, ya desayuné pero si gustas de igual manera te acompaño!

-¡¿Sabes?, quisiera que lo hiciéramos en otra parte, para poder seguir platicando¡

"¡Es normal que Terry no sienta apego por la vida del hogar de Pony, él ha llevado una vida muy diferente entre los reflectores y las cámaras en la ciudad!".

─¿En qué piensas Candy?

-¡En nada especial, tan pronto termine te acompaño al pueblo para que puedas desayunar y hacer tus pendientes!

-¡Gracias Candy, eso me parece genial!

Mientras manejaba, Terry le dio una noticia agradable a la pecosa.

─¡Candy mi madre estaba emocionada al saber que vendría a buscarte, me ha enviado un telegrama diciéndome que pronto vendrá para reunirse con nosotros.  
Ella quiere conocerte mejor.

-¡Me parece genial! Tu mamá es una mujer muy hermosa me daría gusto poder ser su amiga...

El sentir de Candy era entusiasta. Los días fueron pasando en el hogar de Pony, sin acontecimientos relevantes, hasta la llegada de la Señora Eleanor Baker.

-Candy querida, te agradezco el hecho de que hayas decidido quedarte conmigo en el hotel, aunque me encanta la fresca brisa de la colina, no podría acostumbrarme a vivir en el hogar Pony.

-¡Cierto señora Eleanor, la comprendo. Además quiero tener más amistad con usted, por eso estaré cerca todo lo posible, mientras Terry regresa de New York!

Terry había sido llamado por la compañía teatral. Tuvo que estar por tres semanas en New York.

-Candy, apenas regresé, vine a verte, pronto tendré que partir para integrarme de manera indefinida con la compañía teatral, así que no pienso perder más el tiempo, deseo pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa. ¿Qué dices Candy?  
...

_Querida Candy:_

_¿Por qué es tan urgente que me reúna contigo en Norteamérica?  
Aún no termino mi gira de negocios por Gran Bretaña._

_Esa idea pone de mal humor a Georges, no puede evitar mirarme con severidad. Bien, le he propuesto que aprovechemos nuestra estadía allá para cerrar algunas negociaciones con los Lagan y con otros empresarios. Esa es la única manera que no me presionará para que no vayamos.¡Te veo pronto, Candy!_

_William Albert Ardlay_.

Los días iban pasando Candy y Terry eran novios, su compromiso se acercaba.

-Ha sido un viaje agotador pero ha valido la pena, la compañía teatral ha logrado un excelente contrato en Broadway por tiempo indefinido, dentro de un año comenzaremos una nueva obra.

-¡Oh, cariño, sé cuanto significa para ti, me siento feliz y orgullosa por ti hijo!

-¡Madre quiero pedirte que te encargues de los preparativos de nuestro compromiso y que también seas tú quien se lo haga saber a los medios de comunicación!

-Claro cariño, cuenta conmigo.

"Sí, aún recuerdo con la alegría que la señora Eleanor me contó como Terry le pidió que se encargara de todo".

Esa madrugada luego de revivir su reencuentro, posterior al compromiso con Terry, Candy se sintió en paz por su decisión.

"Sentado en esta torre, dejo que mis pensamientos vuelen con la brisa fría, típica del invierno en Escocia, la tristeza azota mi corazón, quisiera gritar al viento cuanto la extraño, pero eso no bastaría para calmar el dolor en mis entrañas.

¿Qué hago aquí, tratando de huir de lo que es inevitable sentir? No, no puedo volver. Me he recluido en este castillo, rechazando cualquier contacto con los acontecimientos del mundo, siento que no podré soportar el impacto de saberte feliz en otros brazos, vestida de blanco, como tantas veces te soñé junto a mí.  
Siento dolor, pero también siento paz. Tengo la esperanza que todo va a pasar, aunque me equivoqué al pensar que tú también me amabas, sé que esta vez todo será diferente, vendrán esperanzas con los nuevos amaneceres, ya no estaré expectante de lo que ha sido con tu vida. Pero por ahora si tengo que llorar mi dolor dejo que el llanto brote de mis ojos hasta sentir que se calma mi corazón. Para sentirme mejor vuelvo a llorar nuevamente. Aquí estoy sentado, puedo sentir que mis pensamientos se despejan con esta fría brisa. ¿A caso no puedes sentirme Candy? ¿Dejaste que se rompiera ese hilo que siempre nos unía?  
¿Eres aún la Candy que conozco? Te preguntas sin cesar porqué me fui, no te conformas con las respuestas que tú misma te das. ¡Sí, esa sería la Candy que yo amo!".

Una voz masculina liberó al rubio de sus pensamientos.

¡Señor William, abajo lo espera una persona muy importante, dice que quiere tratar algo personal con usted!

-¡No espero a nadie, dile que se vaya!

-¡Enseguida!

-El señor Ardlay está indispuesto, dio orden estricta de no dejar pasar a nadie. 

-Pero señor, soy Candy, él me recibirá sin duda alguna.

-Entonces vuelva otro día señorita, quizás la suerte esté a su favor.

Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a irse sin ver a Albert, tenía tanto que decirle, no iba a esperar más para hacerlo. Salió del castillo decidida a entrar furtivamente hasta donde se encontrara Albert, desde afuera le pareció ver el reflejo del rubio en una de las torres de la edificación, sin miedo alguno trepó a los árboles, hasta quedar próxima al enorme balcón.

-¡Eres mucho más lindo cuando sonríes que cuando lloras!

-¡Candy!

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

-¡Candy! ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Y Terry! Candy, ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

-¡¿Ya olvidaste que no hay quien me gane trepando árboles?! Terry está al otro lado del mundo, en sus ensayos teatrales, supongo.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? ¡Ese Georges es un, boca floja!

-Albert debes saber que el abrazo que tanto he anhelado todo este tiempo, es ese que tú me das por todo y por nada...te amo Albert, no imagino mi vida lejos de ti, lejos de lo que somos cuando estamos juntos. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir. Ahora estoy segura de mis sentimientos Albert, en todo lo que soy y puedo ser estas, presente tú, quiero caminar contigo hasta el atardecer de nuestras vidas.

-¡Candy, si te había dicho antes, que también eres linda hasta cuando lloras!

Después de su reencuentro Albert le propuso matrimonio a Candy, ella sin dudarlo se sintió feliz al aceptar desposarlo, por fin pudo vivir con ilusión los planes para su boda, Albert reunió al resto del clan y, les hizo saber su decisión.

-¡Me parece una insolencia deliberada de tu parte! ¿Cómo te atreves a formalizar tu compromiso con Candy? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que dirán las familias de la alta sociedad acerca de nosotros? No cuentes con mi bendición para tu compromiso y tu boda.

-¡Es tu decisión tía abuela! Me hubiera gustado contar con tu presencia no te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te estoy haciendo saber que muy pronto Candy será mi esposa, que si ustedes no lo aceptan lo único que lograrán será que yo ponga distancia con ustedes.

-¡¿Oh, pero tío abuelo, dónde ha quedado tu cordura?!

-Basta, por favor Eliza, te pido de manera respetuosa que te mantengas al margen. Lo mismo va para toda la familia Lagan y para todo aquel que desapruebe mi unión con Candy. Yo soy la cabeza de esta familia, mi voluntad, órdenes se respetan, si no quieren asistir a la fiesta de compromiso y a mi boda están en su derecho, pero les queda terminantemente prohibido volver a expresarse mal de mi futura esposa.

Era evidente el enojo de Albert, aunque amaba a su familia, no iba a dar marcha atrás en su decisión de alejarse de ellos.

-¡¿Qué clase de artimañas usará esa huérfana bastarda para tener así al pobre Albert?! ¡Nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera tan errática e indecente, ha perdido todo el sentido del respeto!

-Tienes razón Sara, desde niño tuvo un carácter fuerte, pero nada justifica su deseo de llevarme la contraria al pretender casarse con esa muchacha, jamás les daré mi bendición, ¡jamás! Esta familia ya ha pasado por muchas cosas vergonzosas, desde el enamoramiento de Rosemary por Vincent, tuvimos que ceder ante su capricho para evitar el escándalo que pretendía hacer al decirnos que iba a renegar de nuestro apellido, luego la adopción de Candy, la muerte de Anthony y de Stear. Ahora Albert nos quiere quitar la tranquilidad con este deseo absurdo, menos mal que él no tiene como opción renegar de su apellido, es por eso que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana sin importarle nada más...creo que me volvió la jaqueca. ¡Ay! 

-¡Tía abuela Elroy!

Voces de asombro y susto se dejaron escuchar por desmayo dramático de la dama.

Los enamorados decidieron celebrar su boda en la capilla: Santa María, en Escocia, allí se quedarían por tiempo indeterminado. Albert hizo llegar a las hermanas Lane y Pony, a las que consideraba desde ya como sus suegras, a su boda también asistieron los niños del orfanato, aceptándolos como sus cuñados.

Tres años después de su matrimonio, Albert y Candy le dieron la bienvenida a su primer hijo, un hermoso varón muy parecido a su padre, pero con las inconfundibles pecas de su madre, la mansión en Lakewood fue el lugar donde acordaron se llevaría a cabo el bautismo del pequeño William Anthony Ardlay.

_Querida Patty;_

_Espero verte pronto y está vez puedas compartir mi alegría, en el bautismo de mi hijo, en unas semanas estaremos de nuevo en Norteamérica. Soy más feliz que una alondra, ¡Patty!_

_Atentamente_

_Candice White Ardlay._

_Pd.  
Archie y Annie quieren que conozcas a los pequeños Alliaster y Candice._

_-Querida Candy:_

_Me siento algo avergonzada por lo que te contaré a continuación.  
El día del bautismo del pequeño William Anthony, no soporté pensar en cómo sería mi vida si Stear no hubiera muerto, me sentí, abatida, me alejé llorando por los jardines hasta que caí en cuenta que estaba perdida, no tenía idea por dónde regresar por un momento casi caigo en un desespero terrible. Hasta que escuché no muy distante el relincho de un caballo, de inmediato seguí ese bullicio, era un hermoso caballo y cerca de él me encontré a Neal acostado a la orilla del río, se veía triste a pesar de recordar bien como había sido su comportamiento no pude evitar acercarme a él y preguntarle: ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_Su reacción fue renuente y esquiva como te podrás imaginar. Luego sacando mi coraje traté de hacerle ver que no me importaba su situación, al parecer se sintió motivado por mi rechazo e indiferencia. Empezamos a platicar, me parecía increíble que, Neal, quien siempre había sido un reptil, tuviera tanto sentimentalismo, lo vi llorar, sus lágrimas eran sinceras, me dijo que aunque nunca te lo ha expresado han sido muchas las veces que en su corazón te ha pedido perdón. Incluso me dijo que hasta se ha distanciado de sus padres porque no lo aceptan por haber cambiado, ¿sabes Candy? Desde ese día ha nacido una magnifica comunicación entre él y yo. No puedo callar la voz de mi corazón, que me dice que esta es una nueva oportunidad para renacer y amar, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez Stear tuvo que ver en este reencuentro entre nosotros dos. _

_Neal pronto vendrá a visitarme, espera que mi respuesta sea afirmativa a su petición, después de pensar en lo que me comentaste acerca del cambio en su mirada hacia ti, estoy segura que sí quiero ser su novia, sé que esta vez será mejor._

_Ahora nos burlamos de los misterios del amor, pues me contó que hace poco su familia se enteró que, Eliza está enamorada de Tom, tu hermano del hogar de Pony, no ha podido doblegarlo con sus caprichos así que no ha tenido más remedio que cambiar sus malas actitudes por amor a él...  
_

_Esperé hasta estar segura de mis sentimientos para contártelo, sé que pronto nos veremos de nuevo, Neal me invitó a pasar las vacaciones en Escocia.  
¿Te imaginas Candy? El amor es la única fuerza misteriosa que nos hace renacer.  
Te felicito otra vez por tu nueva dulce espera, ojalá está vez nos venga una dulce Candy.  
_

_Mi cariño siempre para ti._

_Patty_

**Fin.**


End file.
